Minotaurus
The Minotauri (Singular: Minotaurus) are a beastman race native to the northern highlands of the Continent of Velgarde. Though they share a similar size and strength to the Beastmen of Fontraile, the similarities end there; the Minotauri are even larger, lacking the hunched posture of their counterparts, and possessed of similarly massive strength. Massive in stature and heavily muscled, they combine attributes of humans and bovines. They are well-known for operating in large family units, and have a well-known reputation for operating as mercenaries, as well as a reputation for being reliable, honorable, and forthright. Soliloquy is a Minotaurus. Appearance Absolutely massive, Minotauri are one of the largest humanoid races in the world, with their only real rivals being Beastmen, Blackscales, and Arachne. The average Minotauros is upwards of 8 feet tall, often being as tall as 10 or 11 feet, and can weigh as much as 800 pounds. They possess many bovine traits, including unguligrade feet with full hooves, horns, cow-like tails, and for males, a general head structure like a Bull's. Females generally have narrower or thinner faces, with less-prominent snouts. Both males and females are heavily muscled, though this is not always readily apparent. Females are often slightly shorter than the males, but no less heavy, and are often quite curvy. Both genders possess fur, which is often quite thick on their upper neck, back, and around their arms and legs, and shortest and lightest around around their torso. Fur and hair color varies dramatically, with earthen tones being the most common, but paler and darker colors being occasionally seen. Horns are a point of personal pride for Minotauri, and ones that are especially large, extensively-decorated, or unusually-shaped are considered a sign of good fortune. Noteworthy Attributes Minotauri posesses phenomenal strength and their massive stature makes them natural fighters. Like Beastmen, they are highly resistant to many things that would injure or kill a lesser humanoid many times over, and though their fur is comparatively light, they are both thick-skinned and highly resiliant, with heavily-reinforced bones. Their natural propensity towards hunting and fighting means that they are excellent warriors in general, often easily learning how to use weapons. Even without any weapons whatsoever, a Minotaurus is far from helpless; they have massive strength and their hooves and horns certainly double as weapons in a pinch - though the latter are generally less-usable for females. Unlike the Beastman subraces, which tend to undergo periods of heat, Minotauri tend to have more conventional cycles of fertility, analogous to humans. Pregnant females carry children for approximately a year, and are generally active until the last week of pregnancy, whereupon they usually retire and enlist the aid of elder females in the clan in order to give birth. Single births are the norm, with twins looked upon with almost superstitious awe by most clans, which see them as possessing unique gifts. Genetically, Minotauri are known to be compatible with a few other races, but one above all others: Humans. Breeding with humans tends to create halfbreeds which maintain several of their parents' characteristics, but generally trend towards their Minotaurus parent. These halfbreeds can typically breed effectively with other Minotauri, but, by all accounts, not humans. Minotauri generally lack skill with magic, but this is not always the case - a number of powerful Minotaurus Shamans and warchiefs are known to be able to use magic of some sort, and it's believed many have some low-level skill with divine magic. Origin To Be Filled In. Culture Coming Soon!